No es por amor
by Cilenita79
Summary: Historia publicada para celebrar el cumpleaños de Eliza. Con un final inesperado. Para mayores de 18


Me disponía a marchar cuando te vi pasar, rostro cansado, una expresión abatida, no mirabas a nadie, te disponías a huir de la realidad, y este era el lugar para cumplir el cometido.

La curiosidad y la posibilidad de que cometieras un acto estúpido, al cual pudiera sacar provecho, hicieron que me quedara. Hice un gesto al camarero y ordene otra copa mientras me acomodaba nuevamente en el asiento.

Optaste por una mesa lejana del bullicio y del ajetreo del bar, muy apropiada por cierto, ya que se encontraba relativamente cercana a la mía. Al igual que tu, buscaba tranquilidad y anonimato. No es bien visto por el populacho que una mujer, y menos de mi posición, frecuente estos lugares, agravando aun mas la falta, por estar sola. Y si bien me importa un carajo su opinión, tengo una imagen que cuidar. Y lo último que quería era habladurías que pudieran llegar a oídos de mi familia. Sobre todo de mi hermano, él sabría como arruinar mi preciada libertad.

Jugueteaba con mi copa, mientras te observaba, dando uno que otro sorbo, si quería estar atenta, tenía que mantenerme sobria. Tu ya ibas por el tercer vaso de whisky, de cuando en cuando apoyabas tu cara en una de tus manos, mientras mirabas el contenido en el mismo, como buscando respuestas a esa soledad que se reflejaba en tu mirada. Tu expresión era exquisita, vació, mutilación, abandono… Ahhh el amor, el amor…A-Mor…Sin muerte, un tanto irónico para quienes arrastramos cadáveres, por culpa de esa maldita palabra…y toda la culpa la tenia la maldita huérfana.

Lo último que quería era pensar en ella, en mí, o en mi frustración por no poder deshacerme de ella, la línea de mis pensamientos, se vieron interrumpidos por sus palabras…

-No gracias.-

Una muchachita, vestida de una forma muy descarada, se te ofrecía, una bataclana. Estoy segura que de haber aceptado, la muy puta ni le cobra. Fue muy gracioso ver su cara de decepción, cuando tú todo caballerosidad, ofreciendo una reverencia, acompañado de una sonrisa, la mandabas al cuerno. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que no. Finalmente se rindió mandándote a la mierda.

Notable temple, ni te inmutaste, la olvidaste al momento que se volteo para ir detrás de otro hombre, solo miraste al camarero mostrando tu vaso vació, pidiendo el cuarto.

Llevada por un loco impulso, me senté en tu mesa. Mirando directo a tus sorprendidos ojos, dije.

-No te atrevas a juzgarme, solo busco un poco de compañía mientras nos dedicamos a apagar las penas.-

-¿Cuál es la tuya?-

No pude evitar sonreírle de forma socarrona.

-La misma que la tuya-

No me respondió en un buen rato, se limito a mirarme seriamente, sopesando lo que acababa de decir. Para cuando abrió la boca, cambio drásticamente de tema. Grata fue mi sorpresa al notar que hizo exactamente lo que le pedí, nunca me juzgo, hablaba conmigo de forma normal, y directa, sin dobles sentidos, sin las típicas preguntas que recibía de otros idiotas, cuando se me antojaba compañía masculina, sin reproches, era otro ser humano pasando las mismas penurias, era su igual.

Es increible el cambio que se genera en uno, cuando un hombre como aquel, te muestra respeto. De pronto me pareció atractivo, de verdad, no por efecto del alcohol, o de la soledad. Destilaba inteligencia, era culto, había recorrido el mundo, era entusiasta, simpático. Sus ojos risueños, la forma en que caía su pelo, la forma en cómo hablaba…su boca…

Seguí el instinto, me levante de mi asiento, me pare en frente, tome su rostro con ambas manos y me dispuse a besar esa boca…

No respondía a mi beso, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par… "No me rechaces, no tú que si sabes…"

Me aparto suavemente.

-Eliza ¿Qué haces?

"¡¿Qué que hago?!" Mi rabia estallo

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio?! No digas nada- tape su boca con mi mano.- No busco enamórame, ni que te enamores, no soy una idiota. Solo busco un poco de compañía. Tu estas tan vació como yo y por culpa de la misma persona.- Note su reproche en la mirada.- Mira, ni siquiera busco insultarla, lo último que quiero es sacarla al tapete y que salgas huyendo- Saque mi mano de su boca.- Yo se que no te soy del todo indiferente, para mi también fue sorpresa. Lo único que me une a ti es la atracción y el hecho de que cualquier cosa que hagamos será solo por placer y no por am…

Se levanto de la silla y acallo mi monologo con un contundente beso…

Terminamos en un hotel que se encontraba en los alrededores del bar. ¡Pero que idiota fue la huérfana al dejarlo escapar!. Era un amante excelente, entusiasta, dispuesto a satisfacer, inagotable, caliente...

Sus besos eran profundos, la forma en que invadía mi boca y se adueñaba de ella. Con un solo beso me puso frenética, no necesitaba tocarme para humedecerme, yo ya estaba mas que dispuesta, y es que su boca era demoledora.

Sus manos eran fuertes, cálidas. ¡Dios! Era el delirio máximo, un dios nórdico, de un físico impresionante, enérgico, exigente. Todo lo que me pedía, se lo daba, es que nadie se había hundido en mi de esa forma.

Al despuntar el alba me dispuse a dejarlo, me vesti rapidamente, el cuerpo me dolia en todas partes. Definitivamente el hombre era adictivo, no podía evitar preguntarme si quizás mañana…

Solo deje una nota con una invitación abierta…

…Recuerda, lo que me une a ti, es que nada es por amor.

Hasta la próxima William.


End file.
